Estrellas Oscuras
by kolhv
Summary: El primer príncipe encuentra el poder que tanto se anhela para unificar el mundo, sellando su perdición. Pero cuando las respuestas parecen encontrarse en las estrellas, una lucha contra el tiempo escurre todo entre sus dedos para derruirlo, dejando una estela de polvo y sombras. Cuando incluso la vida de ella desaparecía cual espuma de mar, ¿qué precio pagaría Kouen por la paz?
1. Destino

**_Disclaimer y Advertencias:_** MAGI y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son creación de Shinobu Ohtaka, excepto algunos personajillos que notaran enseguida. Este fic contiene temas como oscurantismo, hechicería, paganismo, violencia, lenguaje soez y situaciones sexuales.

Contiene spoilers del manga.

 _Raiting T por ahora, pero podría cambiar, advertencia antes del capítulo para que ubiquen la escena antes de la lectura en caso de haberla._

* * *

 **P** rimera **L** una: Destino

Mentiría si dijera que nunca había sentido pasar el tiempo lento. Tan lento que si hubiera un reloj de arena, alcanzaría a contar cada grano que cayera. Con esa velocidad pasmada fue que tenía la oportunidad suficiente de apreciar su entorno. Casi se arrepintió al instante. El cielo surcado por los ángeles iracundos que castigaban a la humanidad, la humanidad anhelante gracias a la ingenuidad de alguno. Unos pocos con poder se mantenían frente a la mayoría, trataban de hacerle frente al pseudo-destino que habían sobrescrito. Ella era parte de eso. Y él también.

Hace mucho que había perdido la capacidad de volar, ahora se encontraba fieramente acuchillando a cualquier pobre diablo que osara cruzarse frente a ella. Posiblemente Aladdin y Alibaba no lo entenderían, pero tampoco pensaba justificarse.

Su Chiton(*) blanco se había vuelto una paleta de carmín en su mayoría de extensión. Su caraj vacío y su arco ahora ayudaba a su daga en la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo. Su cabello estaba desecho, la preciosa trenza que lo había adornado ahora se escurría por sus hombros y frente, pegándosele a la sudorosa piel, manchándose de las heridas donde brotaba sangre.

En otro momento probablemente hubiera sido capaz de competir contra un usuario de contenedor metálico, sin embargo, como su obvia pérdida de capacidad de volar mostraba, su magoi estaba prácticamente siendo utilizado para hacer funcionar su cuerpo, permitiendo que sus signos vitales no se extinguieran y ella en un arranque de terquedad había exterminado a un batallón completo con solo su arco y daga. Por eso, cuando Darius Leoxes había arremetido contra ella sintió que era el fin. Así que mientras Alloces la atravesaba sin piedad, lo único que coordinó fue buscarlo con la mirada, pareció llamarlo porque él también la miraba.

Así su cuerpo tasajeado caía en la tierra y se lamentó no haberlo escuchado cuando le advirtió lo que pasaría. La vida se le escapaba del cuerpo, lo aceptó cuando no pudo ver más y su percepción estuvo adormecida. Aceptó su muerte. No como su destino, sino porque entendió su propósito.

Probablemente lo escuchó gritar, o tal vez fue alguien más.

—Buena suerte… —el último aliento antes de abandonar la conciencia y caer en el mar de recuerdos que era su existencia, dentro de su propia alma.

* * *

 ** _Diez años atrás…_**

La primera vez que lo vio fue cuando conquistó en calabozo que estaba a las afueras de su villa, el día era caluroso, el cielo teñido de naranja, prueba de que el ocaso estaba aconteciendo, aun así ella seguía trabajando en su colección. Como todos los días.

A ella le gustaba pasear a recolectar cuarzos que surgían del alrededor de la elegante torre que emergía de la seca y rocosa tierra. Fue una interacción brusca al tomarla como su competencia en el calabozo. No era la primera vez que interactuaba con un contendiente de calabozo, muchos habían venido antes que él.

—¡Eh alto ahí, listillo! Me gusta coleccionar estos bonitos cuarzos y carbones que encuentro alrededor de la torre y nada más. Toda tuya si la quieres, la gente nunca regresa una vez que entra ¿sabes?—le dijo ella incómoda por la mirada iracunda de reto.

—¡Que atrevida! —masculló uno de los guardias. Ella se removió nerviosa.

—Si su interés no es el contenedor metálico entonces no es nuestro asunto, sigamos. —fue lo único que dijo el condenado hombre joven que le había metido un susto de esos de los que te hacen querer orinarte.

Ella no necesitó más, se escabulló por completo tomando sus maletas de inspección de rocas y se alejó pitando.

 _"Que loco"_

Obviamente pensó que no volvería y ella tenía rocas nuevas así que no le importaba mucho en realidad. La gente extraña solía pasar por su hogar para poder entrar a esa torre.

Por eso cuando a los cuantos días mientras recogía más rocas y de pronto la tierra empezó a moverse mientras que la torre parecía esconderse debajo de la corteza ella pensó que era el fin. Se encontraba encaramada en una porción rocosa que surgía del muro de la torre por lo que fue arrastrada hacia abajo quedando colgada del precipicio que había dejado la repentina desaparición de la esta.

—Voy… voy a morir aquí… —por más que trataba de aferrarse con sus uñas al borde solo se resbalaba.

Sus brazos escocían, la piel se había desgarrado con los cristales, podía ver por encima de su hombro la caída de más de 100 metros que estaba bajo ella.

 _"Es todo. En algún momento me cansaré y obviamente caeré, no hay absolutamente nadie cerca, no avisé a nadie que estaría acá."_

Estaba por la quinta vuelta a la autocompasión por su inminente muerte cuando un brillo sumamente intenso le hizo mirar por encima del hombro; ahí abajo quitado de la pena estaba ese tipo rodeado de su séquito de seguidores unos cinco tipos además de él. Montañas de oro a sus pies.

—Que cabrón… —finalmente se resquebrajó, uno de los bordes cedió bajo su presión provocando que perdiera el equilibrio. Trató de volverse a sujetar, pero sus ensangrentados y acalambrados dedos no la ayudaron mucho.

Gritó.

Gritó al aproximarse su muerte a una velocidad vertiginosa.

Que se detuvo tal vez a medio camino, cuando sintió que fue sujetada.

Y estaba flotando.

Por los mil demonios que estaba flotando con su caballero de armadura reluciente que terminó siendo el loco que había entrado a la torre.

—¿Qué crees que haces? —inquirió el joven.

—Oh nada en especial, caía hacía mi muerte. Pero has aparecido así que parece que la muerte se olvidó de mí por el momento.

Sintió su fría mirada en ella, tal vez no era el momento de tratarlo con sarcasmo pero era su manera de lidiar con la situación, así que al diablo.

Él no dijo nada. Descendieron lentamente hasta el fondo donde sus hombres esperaban.

—¡Príncipe! No tuvo que haberse molestado —dijo uno de ellos parecía tener serpientes en lugar de cabello.

—¿Y dejarla explotar contra el suelo? —mencionó tranquilamente el rescatador.

 _"¡¿Príncipe?!"_

Bueno, pudo haberlo sospechado, aparece ataviado exóticamente con cosas lujosas y guardia personal… realmente no había pensado mucho en ello, era más que obvio.

—Pero miren, es la coleccionista de piedras. —dijo un gran hombre, bastante gordo en realidad.

—¡No soy una coleccionista! ¡Soy una alquimista! ¡Estoy en una investigación de gemología! Cuanta ignorancia. —reaccionó de pronto removiéndose de los brazos del príncipe, que la soltó por lo que cayó al suelo con nula gracia, como era propio de ella.

—Gemología… —susurró el príncipe.

—Es el estudio profundo de las piedras preciosas. —explicó ella poniéndose de pie mientras sacudía su falda.

—Sé lo que es. —repuso bruscamente mientras sacaba su espada que resplandecía extrañamente para ella.

Retrocedió asustada.

—Phenex. —una estela emanada de la espada cubrió sus brazos. Se sorprendió al notar que ya no le dolía.

—¿Eres un mago? —preguntó. Parpadeó una y otra vez observando su piel, sus uñas estaban curadas y los feos cortes de los brazos. Aunque la sangre que había emanado de ellos aun embardunaba su blusa. Mientras examinaba sus brazos algo llamó su atención.

Su maletín… destrozado.

No esperó la respuesta del joven y se abalanzó hacia un costado de los extraños hombres buscando examinar los daños.

—Debemos salir de este pozo. Toma tus cosas, nos vamos. —dijo el príncipe.

Ella odió el tono mandón que utilizó pero ni en sus más remotos sueños podría salir sin su ayuda, como pudo tomó su destartalado maletín cuando sintió que la alzaban en brazos.

El viento en su cara, su cabello agitándose y entre sus hebras pudo observar al famoso príncipe.

Tez medio clara, tal vez un poco de color debido al sol, cabello color granada, lisos formando una pequeña melena a sus hombros sujeta en un medio recogido que dejaba bastantes mechones libres y ojos afilados, astutos y de unas cuantas sombras más claras que el cabello, enmarcados por unas finas y rectas cejas que le daban algo de severidad a su semblante.

Calculaba que tenía unos cuantos años más que ella.

Llegaron a la superficie e inmediatamente la puso en el suelo.

—Príncipe Kouen, será mejor que regresemos cuanto antes. —mencionó uno de los hombres que aterrizaron justo detrás de ellos.

Ahora que los analizaba, daban algo de miedo. Tres eran mitad bestia, uno excesivamente gordo y el último apenas un flacucho normal y corriente.

—Muy bien.

Se dio cuenta que los cofres de joyas estaban siendo llevados por los hombres mitad bestia a una carreta que ella no había notado que estuviera antes.

Ahora que se encontraba fuera de peligro empezó a analizar la surreal situación.

—Mi nombre es Dorcas Malachi. —fue lo único que atinó a decir mientras inclinaba la cabeza, sin saber exactamente que hacer pero utilizando lo poco que poseía de sentido común.

—Será mejor que te vayas de aquí, niña. —dijo él. Dorcas probablemente hizo un gesto que era insolencia, ya que el tal Kouen alzó una ceja con incredulidad.

—No soy niña, ya casi soy adulta. —masculló mientras recogía su maletín y no miró atrás, corrió hacia su hogar.

Rezando, para que el hombre empacara su tesoro y se fuera de allí.

Dos días después, estaba enfrente de ella, tomando té con su padre.

—Ah, Dorcas. Te presento al príncipe Kouen, él es sobrino del Emperador Hakutoku que en paz descanse, e hijo del Emperador Koutoku, del Imperio Kou. Alteza, ella es mi hija menor, Dorcas.

Había un sin número de razones por las cuales podría estar avergonzada, de verdad. Era como si alguien hubiera tirado toda la sal de mar encima de ella.

Número uno, probablemente era la peor manera de ser presentada a un príncipe, vamos, que acababa de despertar, probablemente una cabra bañándose en el lodo se veía mejor que ella. Número dos, el señorito príncipe parecía estar a punto de delatar su expedición de piedras preciosas, lo cual acarrearía una pelea con su padre que prefería evitar. Número tres, sus hermanos y los tipos que acompañaban al señorito príncipe parecían disfrutar con su desgracia. Y número cuatro, definitivamente su cerebro y lengua no conectaban.

—Eh… Yo… ¿Hola?... —se escondió con su bata y echó a correr escaleras arriba mientras sus hermanos se partían de la risa a sus espaldas.

No volvió a bajar en todo el día.

Escuchó de Jacobe, la cocinera, que el príncipe venía representando la campaña de su tío, en misión de unificar pequeñas naciones en beneficio del Imperio. Su padre, que a pesar de no ser un soldado era un guerrero gitano, como todo hombre del pueblo. Pareció entrar en desacuerdo con el príncipe, no porque no le agradara su visión del futuro, sino porque para la gente de Gelem, ese es el lugar a regresar.

Al parecer, el príncipe se iría después de descansar esa noche.

Dorcas de verdad consideró no salir de su casa hasta que ellos se fueran, pero como habíamos comentado anteriormente, su instinto de supervivencia no es muy listo. Así que mientras la luna brillaba en el cielo ella decidió que sus cuarzos necesitaban purificarse.

El claro en la parte trasera de la villa, que era protegido por arboles tropicales pertenecientes al oasis, era el lugar favorito de la madre de Dorcas, por lo tanto, también de ella.

Las grandes rocas de la orilla le servían para inclinarse y sumergir los cristales. Era una tarea importante.

Por eso cuando Kouen surgió de entre los helechos y las palmeras, no lo notó.

—¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo? —la profunda voz del príncipe hizo saltar del susto a Dorcas que cayó al agua.

Por suerte no era profunda, así que mientras ella chapoteaba con desesperación, Kouen la sujetó de los brazos y la jaló hacia encima de la roca donde estaba antes, con la facilidad con la que alguien saca a un gato mojado de una cubeta.

Dorcas y el gato probablemente compartían la misma expresión. Notó.

—¿Cómo qué se supone que hace usted aquí? Pensé que se iba en unas horas. —dijo Dorcas tratando de no sonar grosera. Pero fracasando.

—Vaya, primero me retas, después de ocultas y ahora te indignas. ¿Son así todos los pueblerinos de esta villa? —dijo él y levantó la barbilla.

—¿Tiene experiencia tratando con gitanos, señor? —dijo Dorcas mientras exprimía su vestido, tratando inútilmente de no verse ridícula.

—Eso mismo me dijo tu padre cuando rechazó mi oferta. Aunque él sabe perfectamente que puedo arrebatarles esta tierra. —dijo tranquilamente sentándose en la roca.

Dorcas se maldijo ahí mismo. Había sido engañada por la simpleza con la que Kouen hablaba. No porque fuera confiado, sino porque parecía aburrirse de las formalidades. Y a pesar de que sabía que era un príncipe del Imperio Kou, no había realmente sido consciente de eso hasta que notó el poder que emanaba de él. Desde un principio con solo una palabra pudo haber ejecutado a todos. Tenía el poder para ello, no la autoridad, porque su villa no era parte del Imperio, pero si tenía el poder para tomarla.

—La mayoría de los ciudadanos de Gelem son errantes, son viajeros, gitanos. Suelen desparecer algunos años y después regresan con maravillosos relatos de aventuras en tierras lejanas. Nunca están los mismos habitantes, cada vez que alguien visita Gelem, sus personas son diferentes. —explicó Dorcas. Kouen la miró con atención. Ella avanzó con paso tembloroso y se sentó a su lado. —Los gitanos no pueden atarse a una nación, no tienen un rey. Y no quieren tenerlo. Tienen un jefe, claro, que es más un administrador que otra cosa. Ese es el rol de la familia Malachi.

—Así que no les interesa la seguridad de su gente, el permanecer protegidos frente a otras naciones. Es cuestión de tiempo antes de que alguien tome la decisión de invadirlos. Si no es Kou, será alguien más. —habló Kouen.

—Supongo que no tenemos el alma de un súbdito. Nos arreglamos entre nosotros. Incluso si tomas esta tierra, verás que la gente abandonará todo y Gelem renacerá en otro lugar. Entonces habrás ganado una porción de terreno, pero no la villa. —reconoció ella mientras se encogía de hombros. —Y más ahora que la torre ya no está. La gente solía venir a tratar de conquistarla, o a hacer turismo cerca de ella. Pero ha desaparecido, así que la villa estará sola por algún tiempo, y probablemente el flujo de gitanos también. —su tono de voz era vago. Como si estuviera cavilando sola, en lugar de hablar con él.

—¿Me estás diciendo que no existiría lealtad de parte de tu pueblo?

—Así es. Probablemente, no, lo más exacto sería que los traicionaríamos a la primera de cambio, si es que somos conquistados. La lealtad, igual que el respeto se gana, al menos así es para nuestra gente.

—Supongo que una negociación pacífica es perder el tiempo.

—Tal vez lo que se necesita es cultivar una relación de amistad con la gente de esta villa. Le aseguro, majestad, que una vez que sus buenas intenciones sean reconocidas por la gente de la villa no tendrán reparos en aceptar al Imperio. Eso sí, mientras el Imperio recuerde que los gitanos no son de nadie. No nos gustan los impuestos. —sonrió ella.

Kouen no sonrió. Probablemente abrumado por la honestidad de Dorcas. O tal vez su desfachatez.

Ella al notar que el silencio parecía que sería su única compañía decidió seguir con su tarea, así que extendió su colección nueva de cuarzos sobre la roca, donde la luz de luna podría bañarlos directamente.

Era una situación incómoda, podía notar la pesada mirada del príncipe Kouen sobre ella, atento a cada movimiento.

—Estoy limpiando los cristales, sus energías quiero decir. ¿Sabe que los cristales influyen en la energía del mundo? —su mirada se encontró con la de él.

—¿Esto tiene alguna veracidad? —la voz incrédula.

—Mi madre lo hacía. Cobraba por ello claro. Los gitanos cobramos por todo. Tal vez por eso la mataron.

—¿Por vender piedras?

—No. —rio. —Por vender fortunas.

Kouen sintió un escalofrío, era como estar frente al primer calabozo que conquistó, totalmente indefenso y sin una maldita idea de que hacer.

—¿Quieres que lea tu fortuna, príncipe Ren Kouen? —dijo Dorcas extendiendo su mano hacia él.

Si Dorcas tenía un plan contra él, tal vez nunca lo sabría, porque mientras tontamente tomaba la mano de ella, algo pareció cambiar en su rostro.

—¿Qué viste?

Pero Dorcas no podía decirle. Porque ni ella misma sabía lo que había visto.

—¡Príncipe, es hora de irnos! —Seishuu Ri, apareció de entre la hierba y se quedó congelado observando a su candidato a rey.

Solo así parecieron darse cuenta de los escasos treinta centímetros de distancia entre ellos.

—Voy a volver. —dijo él.

—¿No te rendirás con esta villa, verdad? —suspiró Dorcas.

—Probablemente no. —reconoció él, despreocupado.

—Ojo de tigre rojo, se parece a ti. Incluso en su significado. —puso la roca en sus manos y se alejó de él trotando. Kouen no notó cuando recogió sus otros cuarzos.

—Yo… ¿interrumpí algo? —habló Seishuu Ri algo nervioso. Kouen lo miró con semblante indescifrable.

—No. Sólo un recurso desesperado.

De camino a Rakushou anotó como prioridad leer acerca del Ojo de tigre rojo.

 _"Conocimiento y protección. Incrementa la auto-disciplina y el poder personal. Ayuda a ver claramente sin ser subjetivo. Brinda buena suerte y prosperidad."_

* * *

 ** _Notas del capítulo:_**

 ** _(*)_** Chiton: prenda de vestir de la antigua Grecia. Es semejante a una túnica llevada tanto por los hombres como por las mujeres.

Un saludo a todos, me he decidido a incursionar en este fandom. No soy nueva lectora en MAGI y llevo al corriente anime y manga, pero esto me salió del fondo del alma. Espero obtener algún review para saber si les ha agradado. Espero subir un siguiente capítulo pronto.

¡Buen inicio de 2018!

Cariños, -kappa


	2. Nicanor

**_Disclaimer y Advertencias:_** MAGI y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son creación de Shinobu Ohtaka, excepto algunos personajillos que notaran enseguida. Este fic contiene temas como oscurantismo, hechicería, paganismo, violencia, lenguaje soez y situaciones sexuales.

Contiene spoilers del manga.

 _Raiting T por ahora, pero podría cambiar, advertencia antes del capítulo para que ubiquen la escena antes de la lectura en caso de haberla._

* * *

 **S** egunda **L** una: Nicanor

La luz de la lámpara era tenue, y brillaba, única, en toda la estancia. Sobre su escritorio de la biblioteca. En la superficie también se encontraban bastantes pergaminos, parecían reportes.

Al parecer, su tío Hakutoku ya antes había acudido a Gelem, sin éxito. La razón por la cual no forzó su conquista era un misterio. Realmente no tenía mucho ánimo de consultar a Seiryuu Ri y Kokuhyou Shuu acerca de alguna incursión a ese lugar.

Todo apuntaba a que algo en el linaje de la familia principal de Gelem era especial, podría pensar en alguna unión política, sin embargo la imagen de Dorcas acudía a su mente, recordándole la nula disposición de subordinación o de lealtad hacia el imperio que probablemente tendrían. El que los prometidos se conocieran e incluso llevaran una amistad para ganarse la mutua confianza era impensable para las tradiciones de Kou, por lo que de no encontrar una razón de verdadera fuerza se vería obligado a invadir.

—Príncipe Kouen, lamento interrumpir. —una voz desde el exterior próximo de la biblioteca interrumpió sus cavilaciones.

—Adelante.

Un sirviente encargado de la correspondencia entró a la brevedad. Se acercó al escritorio.

—Alteza imperial, ha recibido una carta de alguien quien asegura ser un tipo de princesa.

Kouen alzó una ceja con curiosidad.

—¿Quien?

—Princesa Dorcas Malachi de Gelem. —informó.

Kouen casi suelta una carcajada. Hasta parecía que la había invocado. Trató de no parecer ansioso por el contenido del sobre.

—Deja la carta y retírate. —dijo volviendo la vista a sus pergaminos, restándole importancia.

—Como usted ordene, su alteza imperial. —el hombre dejó la carta y tras una breve reverencia se retiró por donde había llegado.

Casi en cuanto se cerró la puerta, Kouen estiró la mano hacia la carta y rasgó el sello de cera verde que protegía el contenido.

 _"Príncipe Imperial Ren Kouen._

 _Su alteza imperial, lo saludo con entusiasmo y esperanza de que lea mi carta perdonando mi atrevimiento._

 _La razón por la que le escribo es para hablarle sobre la preocupación que alberga mi corazón por haber recibido una visita extraña en su nombre. Un hombre llamado "Banquero" junto con unos individuos extraños han llegado hace unos días diciendo que venían representándole para proponer negocios entre las dos naciones, obviando el hecho de que no somos realmente una nación._

 _La conversación que tuvimos usted y yo me ha dado suficientes razones de la veracidad de la historia contada por esos hombres extraños._

 _Mi padre no ha creído nada de lo que han dicho, pues nosotros los gitanos confiamos mucho en nuestro estómago y ellos quitan las ganas de probar bocado alguno de cualquier exquisito manjar._

 _Una respuesta de usted aceptando la responsabilidad de la visita o negándola tranquilizaría mi alebrestado corazón._

 _Espero comprenda mis razones, pues no me ha parecido que usted sea alguien bajo ni mucho menos truquero._

 _Quedo de usted, Dorcas Malachi._

 _Psdt. ¿Ha investigado acerca del cuarzo? Recuerde limpiar la energía cada ciclo lunar."_

Alguien debía enseñarle modales a esa niñata de Dorcas, si él fuera más arraigado a las formalidades, o les diera la importancia suficiente ya estaría preparando un castigo por semejante atrevimiento.

Sin embargo en esos momentos, Kouen estaba más interesado en el evidente avance de Al-Thamen en favor de obtener Gelem, extendiendo sus trucos y maquinaciones sin miedo a usar su nombre como moneda de cambio.

Por segunda ocasión en ese día, una respuesta apareció como si se le hubiera invocado.

 _"Entrada 3879._

 _El día de hoy hemos parado en Gelem, el jefe de la villa nos ha permitido descansar, aunque pareció sospechar de mis intenciones de conquista no habló de nada._

 _Más tarde conocí a una mujer llamada Pherenike, ella si estaba interesada en unir a Gelem al Imperio, al parecer lidera una facción de oposición al jefe de la villa. Me ha hecho una profecía, al Imperio en sí. Ella dice que los gitanos siempre ven el provecho que le puede traer una decisión a su gente, por ello sabe que lo mejor es unirse a Kou y aceptar la protección que necesitarán._

 _Hemos decidido intercambiar cartas. Esa mujer no es normal, no puedo decir que practique magia, es diferente. Ella no necesita una varita y no parece darle órdenes al rukh, parece que se materializan sus deseos con tan solo pensarlo. Ha vencido a Seiryuu Ri en un combate mano a mano._

 _Es un adversario formidable y una aliada inesperada."_

Al parecer esa mujer Pherenike podría darle respuestas. Con algo de suerte, podría encontrarla en Gelem, bajo la excusa de lo que los miembros de la Organización habían armado.

Había pasado una semana y Dorcas no recibió respuesta; estaba harta de ver a esos tipos raros rondando la villa, visitando a su padre y negociando con él casi todas las noches. Más extraño era al ver que su padre los escuchaba.

Tal vez su carta nunca le había llegado a Kouen en primer lugar. No estaba segura de que estaba pensando cuando la escribió.

Al día siguiente Kouen Ren había llegado a la villa con una guardia personal y otro chico que parecía un príncipe como él.

Ese día los hombres extraños parecieron tener una reunión con la comitiva imperial, por lo que no molestaron a su padre. Al día siguiente los hombres del Banquero habían abandonado la villa.

—Dorcas, tu padre quiere que te vistas bien esta noche. Los príncipes del Imperio Kou vendrán a cenar el día de hoy. —le dijo Jacobe cuando ella apareció esa mañana por la cocina tratando de robarse unos pedazos de mango.

—¿Kouen está aquí? —dijo ella. Tal vez más interesada de lo que debería. Jacobe la miró sorprendida. —Digo… ¿El príncipe imperial ha llegado?

—¿Qué te traes tú con este príncipe, muchachita? —la sospecha de la vieja Jacobe era clara, tanto como las canas de la experiencia que portaba.

—Nada. Solo me sorprendió.

Cuando logró librarse de Jacobe, corrió a su cuarto. Tomó una falda larga y amplia color musgo con una camisa de algodón color marfil, se recogió el cabello castaño en una descuidada coleta y tomando su bolso ligero color café, salió pitando por la ventana en busca del visitante para interrogarlo.

El camino hacia el campamento de los visitantes era sencillo si se conocía los recovecos de las calles como ella lo hacía.

En cuestión de minutos ya estaba escondida entre el follaje esperando ver el rostro de Kouen.

Pero lo que vio no era Kouen.

Por encima de ella se alzaba otro hombre, un chico de largo cabello rojo, que cubría la mitad de su rostro con un abanico.

—¿Se puede saber quién eres y que estás haciendo aquí?

Dorcas no conectaba su procesador. De nuevo.

¿Es que siempre iba terminar siendo avergonzada frente a esa maldita familia?

—Dorcas. ¿Es tu costumbre siempre hacer una escena? —y ahí estaba quien buscaba.

—¿Y tú no podías aparecer antes que él? Solo ruego por mi dignidad.

Koumei se quedó callado observándolos. Así que ella era Dorcas.

* * *

 _Estaban a un día de llegar a la villa Gelem, Kouen había pedido que hablaran. Y él escuchaba la historia del porque estaban viajando y sus intenciones de conquistar ese territorio._

 _—Entonces gracias a esta niña es que tenemos acceso al probable golpe de estado que se esté planeando._

 _—Así es. —contestó Kouen._

 _Se encontraban camino a Gelem en el carruaje, eran cuatro días de camino desde Rakushou hasta esa villa en medio del desierto central, pasando la llanura de Tenzan._

 _El lugar era espacioso para ambos. Kouen estaba tumbado de costado con la barbilla reposando en su mano, cómodo entre los lujosos cojines de hilos de oro. Koumei frente a él, viendo por la pequeña ventana cavilando sobre la situación._

 _—No voy a cuestionarte, pero no sé cuál sea la ganancia de apostar por esa villa._

 _Kouen solo suspiró._

 _—Yo tampoco, pero al parecer la Organización planea algo con esto._

* * *

Cuando Dorcas avanzó hacia el campamento de Kou, solo podía pensar en que su padre iba a matarla, era una situación exponencialmente peligrosa. Pero desde la primera vez que vio a Kouen Ren sus interacciones habían sido peligrosas.

Entró a la tienda donde al parecer se reunían con sus compañeros a discutir estrategias o cosas de guerreros que a Dorcas le ponían los pelos de punta.

—¿Alguien sabe si estás aquí? —le preguntó Kouen cuando se sentó frente a ella.

Dorcas se permitió pasear la mirada por el lugar. La tienda no era precisamente pequeña, y hasta las lonas y tapetes eran del mejor lino y bordados de oro. Sabía que había guardias en cada lado de la entrada. En los postes de madera que sostenían la estructura se encontraban lámparas de aceite, cuidadosamente cubiertas para proteger la flama, estas iluminaban la estancia. Un gran escritorio más parecido a una mesa de madera, cubierto con pergaminos, libros, tinteros y otros objetos extraños, se encontraba al centro y al fondo del lugar. Kouen le observaba desde allí.

—¿Es enserio? —dijo ella. Algo de rebeldía para evitar responder que no, que había sido una estúpida al ir tan temerariamente y sola al campamento de los príncipes de Kou.

Koumei la analizó desde su lugar, de pie detrás de Kouen. Conservaba su abanico en su lugar. No veía como esa chiquilla había intrigado tanto a su hermano.

Flacucha, piel tostada por el sol, algo cenicienta, una perforación con un aro en la aleta izquierda de la nariz, una mata alborotada y quebradiza de cabello castaño que pretendía estar cepillado pero que probablemente no lo estaba como debería y unas ridículas cejas gruesas. Lo único rescatable eran tal vez sus ojos, brillantes y grandes de un color verde acuoso, algo inusuales. Y ni hablar de sus pintas, era algo absurdo compararla con una noble. Aunque equivalentemente lo era, en su aldea.

—¿No podías esperar a la cena para escuchar la noticia junto con tu padre? —volvió a preguntar Kouen.

—Quiero saber porque esas personas tan desagradables y extrañas vinieron por tus intereses a esta aldea.

—Entonces por alguna extraña razón piensas que puedes presentarte aquí, hablarme tan confiadamente y exigirme respuestas como si te las debiera, además de que pretendes marcharte sin una sola represalia. —dijo el primer príncipe. Dorcas tembló.

No se veía así en su mente cuando pensó que le gustaría hablar con Kouen sin que su familia escuchara. Pero el chico tenía razón. Esto era probablemente lo más estúpido que había hecho.

Pero no era lo único estúpido que había hecho en su vida. Y seguía viva, así que probablemente tenía una oportunidad de salir bien librada.

Koumei casi podía escuchar engranajes en la cabeza de Dorcas, estaba claro que maquinaba su siguiente paso y Kouen la estaba probando. Vio la decisión en sus ojos verdes que por un momento ardieron frente a él.

—Tienes planes para este lugar, incluso una cena arreglada con mi padre para discutir quien sabe que cosas, está claro que no vas a hacerme nada, y tampoco puedes. Al menos no por ahora. —dijo Dorcas mientras se ponía de pie. Aceptando que esa discusión al menos era lo único que obtendría de Kouen en esos momentos.

—Tu misma lo has dicho, por ahora… —Kouen también se puso de pie. Dorcas pareció mirarlo con molestia, pero solo por un momento.

—Será mejor que me vaya. —soltó Dorcas y se dio media vuelta para irse por donde llegó.

—Sí, será mejor que te vayas. Por cierto, no me envíes cartas, no somos amigos. —fue lo último que Dorcas escuchó de Kouen.

Sintió como su cara ardía, se sentía humillada. Pero no giró la cara para observar al príncipe y tampoco dijo nada, casi se tuvo que morder la lengua. No quería evidenciarse. Aunque la repentina tensión en sus hombros que los hermanos Ren apreciaron a su espalda, de igual manera les daba una idea del orgullo herido de la chica.

Dorcas avanzó a grandes zancadas por el campamento, esta vez sin escolta. Levantando aún más cuchicheos de algunos soldados que la vieron pasar.

—¿Cuál es el sentido de recibirla y luego ser groseros con ella? —inquirió Koumei cuando la chica abandonó el recinto.

—No me gusta su actitud, ni mucho menos que este husmeando. —fue lo único que le contestó su hermano.

* * *

Dorcas tenía tanto malhumor que decidió no salir de su habitación ni para buscar nuevas piedras. Sabía que el ir hasta Kouen era arriesgado, pero la última vez que habló con él era diferente, ahora prácticamente la había tratado como un estorbo.

—Dorcas, ¿estás dormida? —era la vieja Jacobe del otro lado de la puerta que seguro iba a supervisarla para que estuviera presentable en la cena.

Ella se sumergió más en sus cobijas cuando Jacobe abrió la puerta gritándole lo irresponsable que era.

Jacobe era su niñera, se encargaba de ella y sus hermanos desde siempre, desde que ella tenía memoria, y alguna vez escuchó que de su madre también se encargó en su tiempo. Era una señora pequeña pero con una tremenda fuerza y habilidades para la intuición de vieja bruja, de piel chocolate y cabello blanco por la edad, imponía respeto a todos.

Ese respeto fue el que mantuvo callada a Dorcas mientras le ensartaba un vestido de terciopelo azul, flores purpura y un escote en V que de haber sido muy dotada podría verse obsceno, pero que en su incipiente pecho quedaba justo.

—¿A dónde fuiste hoy? No te vi hasta tarde. —dijo Jacobe mientras le cepillaba el cabello.

—Fui al oasis, abuela. No noté lo rápido que pasaron las horas. —inventó.

Jacobe la dio un fuerte tirón al cabello.

—A mí no me vas ver la cara de tonta. ¿Qué crees que no se de tu interés en el príncipe? Si hasta te pones nerviosa cada vez que alguien lo menciona. ¿Qué te traes con ese muchachito?

Dorcas suspiró. No negaba que Kouen era guapo, varonil, alto, imponente. Pero ese carácter y las intenciones misteriosas… no confiaba en él. Además era un príncipe, y un militar. No tenía nada que hacer con ella.

—No confío en él. —confesó seria. Jacobe termino de enroscar la gruesa trenza en su cabeza, formando una corona.

—Haces bien hija. Esos intrusos no quieren más que poder.

Jacobe observó a Dorcas, la preciosa hija menor de su niña, su niña que tanto le hacía falta. Lo único que podía hacer ahora era velar por sus hijos como si fueran los propios.

Y no confiaba en esos hombres del Imperio Kou, no lo hizo antes, mucho menos ahora.

* * *

La casa de los Malachi era probablemente la más grande de Gelem. Esa familia era, según tenía entendido Kouen, la que gobernaba. Nicanor Malachi era el patriarca y el jefe de la villa. Y la casa además de ser su hogar, era el Palacio de Gobierno.

Kouen y Koumei junto con Seishuu Ri y Chuu'un habían arribado a la propiedad de los Malachi y justo en ese momento eran recibidos por una pequeña mujer de tez muy oscura y cabello blanco.

—Bienvenidos, los estábamos esperando. —dijo con una sonrisa la mujer. Los condujo a través del recibidor.

Este era de paredes de piedra caliza, el piso también lo era, había decoración por todas partes, cosas caras, extranjeras y exóticas. Había una armadura de algún gladiador de Reim, pieles exóticas usadas por los Imuchakk y más cosas de otras naciones. Había madera oscura por toda la casa, formando ventanas, las vigas del techo, incluso los muebles. Arañas de metales preciosos en el techo que alumbraban la estancia.

El pasillo de piedra los condujo hasta el comedor que era muy parecido, salvo que albergaba una mesa larguísima de la misma madera oscura, en la pared del fondo había una gran bandera de tela roja, con una rueda y dos espadas.

—Bienvenidos sean príncipe Kouen y príncipe Koumei. —habló un hombre. Nicanor Malachi. Él estaba sentado a la cabeza de la mesa. A su lado derecho sus tres hijos y al izquierdo cuatro hombres que al parecer eran los patriarcas más importantes.

Kouen agradeció la bienvenida.

—Ellos son Seishuu Ri y Chuu'un, parte de nuestra escolta. —explicó Kouen.

Los hombres en la mesa parecieron estar en desacuerdo que Seishun Ri se sentara junto a ellos por el cabello tan inusual de serpiente. Chuu'un por su parte, se sentó al lado de la única mujer en la mesa, Dorcas.

Koumei tomó asiento al lado de Chuu'un y Kouen en la cabeza contraria de la mesa.

—Como ya le había presentado antes al príncipe Kouen, ellos son mis hijos, Callias, Lycus y Dorcas. Y estos hombres son los patriarcas de la villa, sus clanes son los que conforman Gelem. Bogo Kaleja, Ulia Mirga, Cere Husa y Elbo Badi.

Los tres hombres eran viejos, con barbas, ropas extrañas que los envolvían, algo sucias. Dos de ellos cubrían su cabeza con un turbante y sus manos estaban ataviadas con varias joyas.

Nicanor Malachi era un hombre imponente, robusto, de piel morena, ojos ambarinos y cabello largo negro, tenía unas cejas pobladas y una abundante barba larga algo encanecida. Tenía un aro en la ceja izquierda. Sus amplios brazos en brazaletes y dedos enjoyados. Sus dos hijos eran bastante parecidos a él, si les quitabas la barba. Excepto Lycus, que poseía uno de los ojos del mismo color que Dorcas.

—Un gusto conocerlos a todos. Como ya había mencionado antes, soy el Primer Principe Imperial del Imperio Kou, Ren Kouen, y él es mi hermano menor, el Segundo Principe Imperial del Imperio Kou, Ren Koumei. —el príncipe señalo a su hermano. Este saludo con un movimiento de cabeza.

—Enseguida serviremos la comida. —informó Nicanor.

En ese momento, la vieja mujer Jacobe junto con otras mujeres se apresuraban poniendo los exquisitos platillos en la mesa. Había muchas preparaciones. El olor especiado que despedían alborotaba el estómago de cualquiera. Y luego llegó el vino.

La cena empezó tranquilamente, todos degustando los platillos. Nicanor indagó en Kouen el cómo había estado su viaje y si su estadía era placentera. Kouen no emitió queja alguna, Dorcas resopló para sus adentros. Pretendía ser un príncipe perfecto y amistoso.

Cuando la tercera jarra de vino llegó a la mesa, la plática comenzó a tomar forma de estrategia política. Koumei se encontró debatiendo en ella con mucha comodidad, Kouen observó de reojo a Dorcas, que parecía ser un adorno más en la mesa. Sabía comportarse frente a su padre, al menos. Se veía muy distinta que en las otras ocasiones, aunque claro, en aquellas ocasiones no es que se haya tenido mucha oportunidad de verse agraciada.

Los collares de joyas que colgaban del cuello de Dorcas hacia el nacimiento de sus pechos, los aretes en sus lóbulos que hacían ver más largo su cuello y el peinado recogido que la hacía ver más severa, pero que en su rostro aun infantil parecía pícara. Notó como más de uno de los hombres en esa mesa que no eran de su familia parecían observarle de tanto en tanto, atentos a los movimientos de sus brazos, que hacían tintinear a sus brazaletes.

Cuando la cuarta jarra de vino llegó, se reprimió al darse cuenta que observaba sus labios o cosas aún más escandalosas como el movimiento de sus pestañas. En ese momento se dio cuenta de que Dorcas estaba allí por una razón.

Su vista voló rápidamente de la encantadora cara de Dorcas al rostro de Nicanor, quien le devolvía la mirada.

Si Dorcas estaba allí, hermosa y exótica, era para él. Nicanor se la estaba ofreciendo. Aun no sabía si para distraerlo o algo más. Pero Dorcas era una estrategia, si ella no sabía o no, era un misterio.

—Tengo entendido que el Banquero y sus hombres venían a proponer en su nombre. —de pronto habló Callias.

Un silencio se formó en la mesa.

—Cierto, pero han abandonado la villa desde que usted llegó, Príncipe Kouen. ¿Continuara con las propuestas? —por primera vez la única fémina en la reunión habló. Voz melodiosa en medio de los graves truenos masculinos. Susurrante y letal.

—Markkio tiene una manera de actuar que no es de mi gusto. Así que me pareció justo encargarme del tema yo mismo, después de todo ya había venido a hablar de esto con usted, Jefe Malachi.

—Así es, según este hombre, el Imeperio Kou por ser una nación militar no tiene mucha experiencia en la exportación e importación comercial. Gelem por el contrario… bueno.

—Está en lo correcto, Jefe Malachi. El Imperio Kou busca ciudadanos que se encarguen de viajar a otras colonias del Imperio con el objeto de comerciar.

Las miradas de los otros jefes se afilaron. Había dicho "ciudadanos".

—Lo que usted está proponiendo es que Gelem pase a ser parte del Imperio Kou y ser una especie de división comercial. —señaló Ulia Mirga.

—El Imperio Kou es la mejor opción para ustedes. Tarde o temprano serán invadidos. No son guerreros, son comerciantes. No podrían hacer nada contra un país como Reim o Parthevia.

—Tiene razón. —aceptó Elbo Badi.

La mesa se sumergió en susurros.

—¿Qué es lo que el Imperio Kou le ofrece a Gelem? —inquirió Nicanor Malachi, con su voz atronadora.

Dorcas estaba que no se la creía. De verdad estaba considerando unirse al Imperio.

Por su parte, una imperceptible sonrisa surcó por un momento los labios de Kouen.

Jugaría su carta maestra.

* * *

Cuando la cena terminó, Dorcas fue la primera en ponerse de pie y abandonar el salón dándoles a Kouen y Koumei una perfecta vista de su lisa espalda que dejaba ver su vestido. Caminó digna hasta la salida en donde se perdió de vista para los presentes.

—¡Ah, la pequeña Dorcas! —exclamó Nicanor. —Podrá notar que tiene su carácter, pero eso no le quita peso a sus virtudes, ¿no es así, príncipe Kouen?

Kouen pescó la oferta de inmediato. Nicanor le estaba ofreciendo a su hija, de verdad. Estaba insinuando que podría tomarla, para desposarla, o para hacerla su concubina. Aunque el Imperio no la dejaría convertirla en su esposa, carecía de la buena cuna que se exigía.

—Su hija es hermosa. —reconoció Kouen. Koumei giró la cabeza, sorprendido. —Pero apenas es una niña.

—Ya tiene dieciséis, está en edad perfecta.

—Padre, Dorcas no podría tener un esposo ni aunque quisiera. —dijo Lycus en tono aburrido.

No se mencionó más del asunto.

Poco a poco se retiraron. La comitiva de Kou fue de los primeros. Habían salido de la villa cuando Koumei soltó un suspiro.

—Está un poco complicado, pero las cosas van avanzando bien. ¿Crees que acepten?

—Parece que Nicanor quiere que despose a su hija. —le señaló Seishuu Ri a Kouen.

—Y yo lo que menos quiero es una esposa. Pero pienso que eso no será necesario para ganar la villa. Además aún tenemos que averiguar lo que podamos de esa mujer Pherenike.

—Cierto. Debemos hablar con ella cuando antes. —reconoció Koumei.

Casi podían divisar la entrada del campamento cuando algo que ninguno de los cuatro pudo prevenir los golpeó.

Dorcas en medio del camino, interponiéndose entre ellos y el campamento. Se veía muy aturdida y había algo de ira en su mirada.

—Dorcas, ¿qué crees que estás haciendo? —inquirió Kouen algo molesto y caminó hacia ella.

Dorcas emitió un chillido y retrocedió como si alguien la hubiera pateado.

—No te me acerques. —siseó. —Ahora mismo me vas a decir que quieren con mi madre.

Kouen se quedó de piedra. Koumei paseó la mirada de su hermano a la chica.

—Pherenike…

—Pherenike Malachi, esposa del Jefe de Gelem, mi madre, asesinada hace diez años. —informó ella.

Los ojos de Dorcas refulgían en la noche. Koumei se dio cuenta del error al pensar que tal vez Nicanor fuera el obstáculo a vencer. Probablemente el peor obstáculo fuera Dorcas, y su habilidad para estar en los momentos menos oportunos.

* * *

 ** _Notas del capítulo:_** ¡Hola a todos! Muchas gracias por leer este capítulo. Espero les haya gustado. ¿Qué está pasando con Pherenike? ¿Qué propuesta le hizo Kouen a los gitanos? ¿Por qué Dorcas es tan impulsiva? En el próximo capitulo tal vez lo averiguaremos.

Ahora quisiera esclarecer algunas cosas.

Dorcas tiene 16 años. Es 6 años menor que Kouen. Según la información oficial, Kouen tenía 22 cuando conquistó Phenex. Así que ahí está la diferencia, en esta parte de la historia Kouen tiene 22 y Dorcas 16, es decir, este fic, al menos esta sección del fic, está situada también 6 años antes de MAGI.

Como dato curioso, Dorcas comparte la misma edad que Hakuei.

También noté mientras corregía algunas cosas, que para este momento, el primer emperador Hakutoku y sus hijos ya fueron asesinados, por lo tanto, Kouen es ya el primer príncipe, pero en el primer capítulo, aunque no lo mencioné claramente, di a entender que el primer emperador seguía vivo.

Sin más por el momento aprovecho para agradecer a todos los lectores silenciosos, se que están allí.

Gracias también a las personas que agregaron esto a favoritos, pusieron alerta y a las personas que me dejaron review's _blue kirito, GothicVampireLolita, asagi uchiha y syo123._

Respondo por aquí **_review's anónimos_** :

 ** _-blue kirito:_** Muchas gracias por comentar. Me hiciste muy feliz. Si, nunca había publicado nada en MAGI más que nada porque me daba miedo manejar los personajes, pero heme aquí, me animé con Kouen y espero estar haciendo un trabajo más o menos decente. Es un personaje difícil. Qué bueno que te haya gustado, mi narrativa siempre es una eterna pesadilla, siento que no transmito lo que quiero, pero aun así, espero que no esté tan mal. Saludos.

* * *

Buenas vibras a todos, cariñitos, **-kappa.**


	3. Por Pherenike

**_Disclaimer y Advertencias:_** MAGI y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son creación de Shinobu Ohtaka, excepto algunos personajillos que notaran enseguida. Este fic contiene temas como oscurantismo, hechicería, paganismo, violencia, lenguaje soez y situaciones sexuales.

Contiene spoilers del manga.

 _Raiting T por ahora, pero podría cambiar, advertencia antes del capítulo para que ubiquen la escena antes de la lectura en caso de haberla._

* * *

 **T** ercera **L** una: Por Pherenike

 _En medio de la noche habían tocado de manera alarmante la puerta, su padre había abierto la puerta y ella observaba desde un rincón, escondida._

 _Unos hombres entraron cargando un bulto que depositaron en la primera mesa que tuvieron cerca, ella no podía ver quien era, solo lograba distinguir un brazo que colgaba por el borde de la mesa, cubierto de sangre y que comenzaba a gotear en el piso._

 _—Ya no hay nada que hacer, Jefe. Cuando llegamos ya era demasiado tarde. —informaron los hombres con algo de pena._

 _Nicanor Malachi observó el cadáver. Su esposa seguía siendo hermosa en la muerte, su piel que había sido como la canela, ahora cenicienta y pálida en su manera, su cabello platinado lleno de sangre, hasta el gesto sorprendido, como si la hubieran traicionado. Los ojos verdes estaban abiertos._

 _Lo peor era su torso, alguien la había abierto y arrancado algo de ahí, no se preocuparon por destrozarla, lo hicieron sin reparo alguno, y sus intestinos colgaban de la abertura. Habían roto sus costillas y estas perforaban los pulmones. Su corazón no estaba. Tampoco su útero._

 _—Pudo haber sido un animal. Tal vez alguna criatura de la noche. —propuso uno de los rastreadores._

 _—No. Esto no lo hizo un animal. Fueron personas. —señaló Nicanor. De pronto sus rodillas parecieron perder fuerza, dejaron de sostener su peso y lo hicieron caer hincado. —Mi pobre Pherenike… —lloró el hombre._

 _—¿Mami? —la vocecilla de Dorcas alarmó a los presentes que intentaron detener a la pequeña de seis años._

 _Pero fue demasiado tarde, cuando uno de los rastreadores la alzó en sus brazos, ella alcanzó a ver el cadáver y el rostro deformado de la que alguna vez fue su madre._

* * *

El aire helado corrió mientras se contemplaban, alborotando los mechones sueltos del cabello de Dorcas. Era difícil no percibir la hostilidad con la que miraba a los hombres de Kou. Ahí en medio del camino desértico. Múltiples posibilidades cruzaban por su mente.

Si algo la caracterizaba, era su impulsividad y su cabezonería, por tanto, no había pensado realmente que haría para imponerse a ello. Pero mientras ella pensaba en cómo ganar un confrontamiento, Kouen solo notaba el tembloroso cuerpo de Dorcas, delgado y frágil, estremeciéndose en la intemperie. Y en el brillo de sus ojos, el terror.

—Déjennos solos. —dijo Kouen. Koumei lo miró atónito, pero solo fue por un momento. Con un asentimiento de cabeza logró que Seishuu Ri y Chuu'un lo siguieran.

—¿Qué? ¿Acaso piensas que tu solo puedes contra mí? —retó ella, con la voz manchada en ira.

—Por favor, niña. Siendo sinceros, si quisiera asesinarte ya lo hubiera hecho, si quisiera dañarte podría hacerlo, han sido demasiadas oportunidades, tu pareces estar rogando por ello, así que hazte un favor y vete. No te entrometas.

—Es mi madre de quien estás hablando. Tú no eres absolutamente nadie, no eres nada, ni mi amigo, ni mi príncipe, ni mi rey. Así que no vengas con discursos de poder que para mí, tu sangre real no significa nada. —ella no podía morderse la lengua. Era como ácido subiendo por su garganta.

Dorcas probablemente media treinta centímetros menos que él, su cuerpo era demasiado delgado y su modo de actuar más infantil del que pudiera soportar. Pero no era cobarde, ni un solo gramo de su persona lo era. Y aunque era consciente de que Kouen podría acabar con ella en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, tampoco podía permitirse el silencio. Kouen reconoció su carácter. Y ante la brutalidad de su lengua, solo podía actuar con honestidad.

—Ven conmigo.

Dorcas estaba reacia al principio, pero al final terminó siguiendo a Kouen entre la oscuridad. Llegaron al oasis. Podía escuchar el agua, las hojas meciéndose y oler la maleza.

Kouen se detuvo en la orilla del pequeño estanque al que ella había caído cuando él la había sorprendido. Parecía estresado.

—¿Qué le ocurrió a tu madre? —preguntó él.

Dorcas apretó los puños.

—Y te atreves a interrogarme, si yo soy la que hace las preguntas esta vez.

Kouen entrecerró los ojos con malhumor. Definitivamente no era su fuerte esto de compatibilidad de temperamentos.

—Escúchame bien Dorcas, porque esta será la primera y última vez que acceda a una conversación al respecto. Estoy tratando de proteger a tu villa, al parecer esta mujer llamada Pherenike tenía un aliado en el Imperio y trataban de que Gelem tuviera la protección de Kou para prevenir un ataque. Este peligro es inminente pero al parecer a tu padre no le interesa en absoluto proteger a su gente. Encontré un archivo donde ella parecía dar información, pero no es nada claro. Quería conseguir respuestas, eso es todo. Realmente es una sorpresa escuchar que está muerta. —Kouen liberó las palabras justas para ganarse la simpatía de Dorcas.

—Perdóneme que dude de su gentileza, majestad. Pero, ¿Qué buena razón tendría usted para extender la mano hacía un puñado de gitanos que no pretenden mostrarle lealtad? ¿Se ha vuelto loco? —inquirió con cinismo.

—No es mi decisión. Yo no soy el Emperador.

Los ojos rosáceos del príncipe chocaron con los acuosos de ella. Era una clara confrontación de voluntades.

—Mi madre fue asesinada por un traidor. Fue completamente destrozada. Primero se pensó que fue un animal, aunque pronto fue descartada esa opción. Es todo lo que sé. Mi padre no habla de ella.

Kouen podía notar la fragilidad del recuerdo de Pherenike en la mente de Dorcas, incluso se veía capaz de jugar con ello. Probablemente fuera lo indicado para obtener la información que quería, o la posición que necesitaba. Tal vez fuera su turno de aliarse con un gitano como su tío lo hizo antes.

¿Tendría algo que ver Nicanor con el asesinato de su esposa que al parecer era una colaboradora del golpe de estado?

A pesar de sus sospechas, no podía expresárselas a Dorcas. Solo podía tratar de manejar su nueva fuente de información.

—Lo siento mucho. No tenía idea. Te repito, fue una bitácora que al parecer alguien quiso desaparecer sin éxito. Tengo las mismas dudas que tú. A pesar de que ustedes puedan ver al Imperio Kou como una tiranía, te aseguro que la intención de proteger es genuina.

La mente de Dorcas era un mar de confusión. Realmente no quería confiar en Kouen, no quería involucrarse con él, ni tampoco exponerse ante su inquisitiva mirada. Pero su padre siempre había censurado todo conocimiento que ella pudiera tener de su madre. Le prohibía todo, cada cosa que se relacionaba con ella. Incluso a veces, parecía querer deshacerse de su propia hija que tanto le recordaba a su difunta esposa.

Esa era una de las razones por la que probablemente había sido ofrecida al joven príncipe y también era la razón de su tan difícil y conflictiva relación con su progenitor.

—Ven a Kou.

—¿Qué demonios está sucediendo aquí? —de los arbustos del oasis surgieron hombres armados. Kouen no entró en pánico ya que sentía un aura familiar de ellos.

Eran los guardias de los Malachi.

Dorcas por otro lado, parecía querer desaparecer.

—Tranquilízate, Dorcas, no son bandidos.

—Desearía que lo fueran.

* * *

Kouen arrugó la frente. No entendió a lo que se refería hasta que estuvo frente a Nicanor Malachi.

—Déjame ver si entendí. ¿Me estás diciendo que encontraste a mi hija y a este príncipe forastero a solas? ¿En el claro del oasis? ¿Intimando? —la atronadora voz del patriarca Malachi resonó por la estancia.

Ahí estaban los dos, rindiendo cuentas ante los gitanos. Ya que no solo estaba Nicanor, si no los patriarcas principales de Gelem y al menos medio escuadrón de la guardia gitana.

Kouen podía ver la preocupación en los ojos de Koumei, que también estaba ahí junto a sus escoltas. Markkio cerraba el cuadro flanqueando a su hermano.

—Que indecencia. No creo que esta sea la manera correcta de negociar un tratado, joven príncipe. —expresó un hombre patriarca.

—No es lo que piensan. Nos encontramos por casualidad. —dijo Dorcas en voz baja. Aun así fue perfectamente audible.

A pesar de no haber conversado al respecto, estaba perfectamente claro que no podrían mencionar a Pherenike en esa conversación. Ambos comprendían lo peligroso que podría ser ahora que parecían a punto de descubrir una conspiración.

Markkio dio un paso al frente.

—Jefe Malachi, el Imperio reconoce el error del Primer Príncipe. Aun así, entendemos que Gelem es una parte importante en los planes de expansión y fortificación, por lo cual, le pedimos una disculpa por lo sucedido.

Kouen y Koumei intercambiaron miradas. Ahí estaba. La Organización movía sus hilos, en una situación normal, Kou ni siquiera se tomaría tantas molestias con una villa de gitanos.

Ahora, ¿qué era lo que buscaban en Gelem además del Calabozo que ya había sido tomado?

—No sé qué medida podría restaurar el honor que su príncipe le ha arrebatado a mi hija. —refutó Nicanor iracundo.

A pesar de eso, la sala, la villa, el imperio, y todos podrían adivinar las obvias palabras de Markkio, el que parecía tener la batuta en esa negociación ya que Kouen no podía emitir ni un sonido sin empeorar la situación.

—Estoy seguro de que el Emperador aceptaría con gusto a su hija en Rakushou, como prometida del Primer Príncipe.

Los murmullos llenaron la habitación. Kouen no podía estar más en desacuerdo en esa propuesta, pero el que Markkio la hubiera mencionado solo podía significar que ellos sabían que eso pasaría y que su padre no tenía problema alguno en embarrarlo a él en tan desafortunada negociación.

Por otro lado, Dorcas sentía algo parecido a cuando su hermano, el bruto de Lycus, la había golpeado en la boca del estómago con su enorme puño. La sensación de asfixia le hizo arrodillarse, sus sentidos estaban adormecidos, todo a distancia, un zumbido ahogaba cualquier sonido que llegara a sus oídos. Exactamente eso era lo que estaba aconteciendo con más público del que pudiera desear.

Solo que en esta ocasión no todo se solucionaría cuando Jacobe reprimiera a Lycus y su padre la abrazara. Porque Nicanor se veía muy complacido con la oferta de ese hombre.

—Claro que, de aceptar. Gelem tendría que acceder a convertirse en parte del Imperio.

De pronto, Kouen notó que los patriarcas ya no parecían tan interesados en proteger el modo de vida gitano, pero si en escuchar a Markkio.

—¿Qué tal si tomamos algo? Podemos pasar al gran salón. —propuso Nicanor.

Toda la comitiva que se había formado siguió al Jefe Malachi, dejando a Dorcas de rodillas en el recibidor, aún aturdida. Kouen también los siguió, la última imagen que él y Koumei vieron fue a una temblorosa Dorcas siendo cargada por su hermano Lycus.

* * *

La silla hizo un estruendoso sonido cuando Kouen la destrozo con una patada.

—No puedo creer que nuestro padre te utilizara de esa manera. —habló Koumei.

—No es nada personal, joven príncipe. Es solo que usted fraternizó en el momento justo con la joven Dorcas. Koumei pudo haber tomado su lugar.

—¿Qué es lo que está pasando? Es obvio que el Imperio nunca estará de acuerdo con esto. —inquirió Kouen.

—El Emperador está de acuerdo. Es lo único que interesa. —habló Markkio sonriendo. —No se preocupe, príncipe. Nada de esto lo afectará. Por cierto, el Emperador quiere que regresemos mañana mismo a Rakushou. —y Markkio salió dela estancia.

Kouen pocas veces se había sentido confundido y frustrado por algo, comenzaba a imaginar que tal vez todo este tiempo había seguido un camino de migajas, dejado a propósito para llegar a los Malachi, una familia que había tenido algo que ver con la familia imperial de Kou tiempo atrás.

Y de la perspectiva que fuera, Dorcas y él eran los chivos expiatorios.

—No tengo idea de que está sucediendo. —habló Koumei.

—¿Me ves cara de que yo lo sé? Me costó tiempo que Nicanor Malachi me escuchara y ahora Markkio aparece y me compromete en matrimonio en nombre de mi padre y eso no es todo, nos llevamos a la hija del Jefe de Gelem con nosotros. ¿Por qué tanta prisa?

* * *

Dorcas estaba hecha un mar de lágrimas, abrazaba sus rodillas, la oscuridad la cobijaba dentro de su habitación. Jacobe entró lentamente, casi sin hacer ruido.

—Abuelita, ¿qué voy a hacer ahora? No quiero casarme. No lo amo. Ni siquiera lo conozco. ¿Por qué papá hace esto? —lo sollozos hacían algo difícil entender lo que la chica decía. Pero Jacobe se sentó a su lado en el colchón y la envolvió en sus brazos.

—Tu padre es una bestia. Desde que Pherenike no está se ha transformado en alguien que desconozco totalmente. Traté de hablar con él, pero está como poseído. Lo siento mucho, niña. Tendrás que casarte con ese príncipe. —los huesudos dedos de la vieja Jacobe acariciaban la cabeza de Dorcas. Tratando de apaciguar a la pobre niña que había servido como moneda de cambio. —Incluso tus hermanos han tratado de persuadir a Nicanor, pero, no escucha razones. Quiere que te vayas con esos forasteros, mañana al amanecer.

Dorcas tenía muchísimo miedo. Nunca había ido más lejos del Calabozo. Nunca había viajado. A pesar de ser una gitana, su padre siempre había permanecido en Gelem desde que su madre murió. Ella no tenía muchos recuerdos sobre sus viajes en caravanas que terminaron pronto.

Ahora había sido desterrada de su propio pueblo y comprometida a ser la mujer de un completo extraño.

La puerta emitió un chillido cuando Nicanor entró sin reparos a la habitación de su hija.

—Jacobe. Déjanos solos. Debo explicarle a mi tonta hija cuál es su deber.

* * *

El traqueteo del carromato impedía bastante que ella pudiera concentrarse en su lectura, en total hacia un combo con la intensa mirada de Kouen en ella. Se negaba absolutamente a dirigirle la palabra, aunque él tampoco había tratado de hacerlo. Markkio era el único que le había hablado para indicarle su lugar en el carromato, darle instrucciones sobre su llegada y medianamente interesarse en su comodidad. Dorcas despreciaba a ese hombre por lo falso que le parecía, podría vomitar sobre él si quisiera.

Desde el inicio del viaje estaba en la esquina más lejana a los hermanos, hecha un ovillo y enrollada en la capa de viaje. Su única compañía eran los libros que traía con ella y sus casuales ojeadas al paisaje por la ventana a su lado.

A pesar de sostener entre sus manos el libro que pretendía leer, sus pensamientos volaban algo lejos de donde deberían.

Si la noche anterior se había sentido asustada, ahora estaba aterrada. Su padre se había vuelto totalmente loco, podía afirmarlo con la plática que habían tenido esa noche. Se esperaba de ella que fuera una perfecta esposa, no para complacer al Imperio, si no para descubrir algo de valor, al parecer su padre sospechaba de una persona de Kou había tenido que ver con la muerte de su madre. La razón desconocida, y la lógica de su padre o del mismo Imperio al seguir involucrándose, hacían que dudara de la seguridad del plan.

Por otro lado, ella solo tenía dieciséis e iba camino a un país desconocido, comprometida con un completo extraño que al parecer era seis años mayor que ella, que no tenía absoluto aprecio por su persona y que la acojonaba como nada. ¿Cómo iba poder acercarse a él? ¿Cómo iba ser el resto de su vida casada con un hombre que podría convertirse en el siguiente Emperador? ¿Qué podía tener muchas mujeres y que no esperaba absolutamente nada de ella? ¿Tendría que darle hijos? ¿Cómo sería su vida en un lugar en donde no importaba en absoluto? Estaba a punto de tener un ataque de ansiedad. Trataba de apaciguar su cabeza, pero toda esa crisis podía ser notada con facilidad con solo ver sus brazos y manos, con rasguños y pellizcos hechos por ella misma.

A Koumei casi le daba pena la pobre muchacha. No había rastro alguno de las agallas y superioridad que había mostrado ante ellos apenas hace unos días. Poco le faltaba para orinarse encima.

—Deberías decirle algo. —le susurró a su hermano mayor. Este solo aumentó la intensidad de su mirada sobre la torpe chica que parecía querer fundirse y desaparecer. —No creo que eso ayude. Parece que se va orinar.

Kouen rodó los ojos.

—Oye. Deberías calmarte, no es como que la situación sea de mi agrado tampoco. Sin embargo, es algo que no es dependiente de nosotros. —dijo Kouen con voz parca y algo aburrida.

—¿Por qué luces tan calmado? —dijo ella viendo al piso.

—Como miembro de la familia real es una estupidez de mi parte el ignorar que algo así podría suceder. Un matrimonio arreglado no es el fin del mundo. —explicó.

—Para mí, sí. No tengo idea de lo que estoy haciendo. —admitió.

Entonces Kouen también sintió lastima, definitivamente un matrimonio político no era parte de su cultura, ahora, la explicación de porqué tal vez ella era la primera gitana en tener uno empezó a comer su cerebro.

—No eres estúpida, Dorcas. Algo se te va a ocurrir. —fue lo último que Kouen le dijo antes de acomodarse entre sus cómodos cojines para dormir.

Koumei suspiró, su hermano era tan delicado como un trozo de mármol. En fin, tampoco era su problema.

—Deberías dormir, comienza a incomodarme la manera que tienes de casi arrancarte tu propia piel. —dijo antes de hacer lo mismo que Kouen.

Dorcas se cubrió totalmente con su manta y trató de ignorarlos.

* * *

Se despertó de golpe cuando sintió que palmeaban su hombro. Markkio apareció frente a ella casi matándola de un infarto.

—Joven Dorcas, hemos llegado a Rakushou. Será mejor que acomode sus ropas, será presentada ante el Emperador.

Su descenso del carruaje se asimiló mucho a su estado de incredulidad al ser comprometida, con la excepción de que casi muere cuando no pudo coordinar sus pies y de no haber sido por Seishuu Ri probablemente se hubiera roto algo al tratar de bajar.

Probablemente deba pena, sentía que su imagen distaba mucho de ser la esperada de una próxima esposa, por lo menos de la próxima esposa del Primer Príncipe.

Pese a ello, Dorcas recogió lo que pudo de su dignidad y caminó entre el bulto de guardias que montaban el espectáculo perfecto de poderío militar para poder ingresar al palacio. Incluso cuando pasó entre la servidumbre tuvo que hacer oídos sordos a los cuchicheos.

Kouen no la había mirado ni una vez, de hecho se podría decir que huía de ella, estando por lo menos diez metros adelante.

Las ganas de desaparecer de Dorcas solo aumentaron cuando ingresó a la Sala del Emperador. Era gigantesca, con palcos y butacas llenas de gente vieja y estirada en los costados, totalmente reluciente y lujosa, ataviada de dorado, escarlata y pinturas del Imperio, una enorme escalinata en dos niveles se extendía frente a ella y ahí, en medio de todo estaba el trono del emperador.

Tenía dificultades para respirar, sus manos sudaban y no podía enfocar bien. A pesar de eso, a pesar de estar ahí, solo podía confiar en Kouen, tenía que alcanzarle.

—Kouen… —susurró. Este pareció escucharla a pesar del tramo que los separaba. La miró sobre el hombro y deseó no haberlo hecho. —No… No me siento bien.

Estaba a punto del colapso. Y su padre la observaba. Koutoku Ren se alzaba imponente frente a ellos y colgándole del brazo su nueva esposa, Gyokuen.

—Sean bienvenidos. Espero que si viaje no haya sido tormentoso. —habló el Emperador.

—Gracias padre, hemos llegado con bien a casa. —respondió Kouen con una solemnidad que la forzó a imitar la reverencia que él y Koumei ofrecieron.

—Veo que has traído a tu prometida. Bienvenida seas, joven Dorcas. —ahora el hombre se dirigió a ella, y sus miradas se encontraron antes de que Gyokuen entrara a su campo de visión. La sangre se le fue del cuerpo. Se sentía como un pedazo de plomo en el agua.

Gyokuen descendió a toda velocidad por las escalinatas en dirección a ella.

Algo en su cuerpo se alboroto, le revolvió las entrañas y cegó su vista.

—Kouen… —más que un susurro fue un gemido de desesperación, con ausencia de voz y parecido a un chillido de asfixia.

El Primer Príncipe se giró a su lado sin creer lo que veía, automáticamente estiró los brazos para frenar el cuerpo de Dorcas que iba a un encuentro seguro con el piso.

Dorcas podía sentir el olor de Gyokuen, le daba asco. Si hubiera tenido alimento alguno en su estómago lo hubiera devuelto directo al carísimo tapiz que adornaba el salón.

Aun así hubo arcadas.

—¿Estás bien, querida? —dijo Gyokuen cuando llegó a ella.

Kouen la sostenía.

Y antes de caer en la inconsciencia casi creyó escuchar reír al Emperador.

* * *

 _Nicanor observó el pequeño cuerpo de su hija agitarse producto de los sollozos. Cerró los ojos con dolor. Esa decisión no había sido sencilla._

 _—Dorcas, hija mía. Escuchame. —le dijo mientras ponía su enorme mano en la cabeza de ella._

 _A pesar del enojo, era su amado padre quien se lo pedía. Así que sus miradas se encontraron._

 _—Padre, ¿tanto me odias? ¿Es porque me parezco a mamá? —susurró._

 _El corazón de Nicanor se rompió. Lagrimas cayeron por sus mejillas._

 _—No, hija. Mi pequeña niña. Te amo. Voy a explicarte todo. Debes comprenderlo._

 _Observó a su última hija. A la única mujer de su familia. Era la viva imagen de su madre, aunque también tenía mucho de él._

 _La piel color arena, el cabello revuelto en ondas castañas y un temperamento sumamente difícil. Aun así el pequeño rostro con facciones delicadas y enormes ojos del color de la malaquita parecían invocar el recuerdo de Pherenike._

 _—Dorcas. Tu madre estuvo en contacto con una persona del Imperio Kou, el Primer Emperador, Hakutoku Ren. No estoy seguro de la razón por la que tu madre decidió involucrarse con ese hombre. Pero esto la llevó a la muerte. Sé que no fue ese hombre, pero, alguien la traicionó. Alguien en ese lugar al que irás, mató a tu madre, pero siguen deseando algo que nuestra familia posee. Debes ir, y conseguir esa información, tengo intenciones de venderla. El asesino de tu madre vive en ese palacio. —los ojos oscurecidos de Nicanor le revelaron la verdad a Dorcas._

 _El espíritu del rencor y la venganza se habían apoderado de él._

 _—¿Quieres que traicione al Imperio? ¿Quieres que me infiltre en él y luego les dé el golpe de gracia? Padre, si me descubren van a matarme._

 _—Es nuestra única oportunidad, Dorcas. Debes casarte con Kouen Ren para poder tomar venganza por el asesinato de Pherenike. Es la única forma._

 _—Planeas iniciar una guerra con el Imperio Kou. ¡Padre, es una locura! Vamos a morir todos._

 _—No. Tendremos protección. Podemos ganar. Lo único que tienes que hacer es conseguir información. No vivirás con ellos lo suficiente para entregarte a ese asqueroso hombre Ren. Podrás regresar a tu hogar._

 _—Yo no soy una espía._

 _—Aprenderás._

* * *

 ** _Notas del capítulo:_** ¡Hola! Después de casi dos meses estoy de vuelta. Una disculpa a todos mis queridos lectores por tanto retraso, pero el inicio del semestre me tiene hecha un desastre, sobre todo cuando estoy cerca de terminar la universidad todo se vuelve una locura.

A pesar de todo sigo con este fic, estoy muy agradecida con todas las personas que se dan el tiempo de leer, comentar y estar al pendiente de Estrellas Oscuras.

Ahora, ¿qué opinan? ¿De verdad Dorcas y Kouen se casarán? ¿Dorcas escapará? ¿Kouen se quedará de bracitos cruzados? ¿Qué rayos pasó entre Hakutoku y Pherenike? ¿Nicanor está demente?

De verdad me la pensé muchísimo para meter a Dorcas a Rakushou, siento que no se la va pasar muy bien con la familia Ren.

¿Cuánto tiempo vivirá con ellos?

Gracias también a las personas que agregaron esto a favoritos, pusieron alerta y a las personas que me dejaron review's _blue kirito y asagi uchiha._

Respondo por aquí _**review's anónimos**_ :

 _ **-blue kirito:**_ ¿Cómo ves? Ya consiguió empaquetarla directito a Rakushou. Muchas gracias por comentar, y una disculpa por tanto tiempo de espera. Siento que estoy manejando un Kouen diferente, que aun así no puede diferir tanto del actual. Me seguiré esforzando. Nos leemos pronto.

* * *

Buenas vibras a todos, cariñitos, **-kappa.**


	4. En el corazón del Imperio

**_Disclaimer y Advertencias:_** MAGI y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son creación de Shinobu Ohtaka, excepto algunos personajillos que notaran enseguida. Este fic contiene temas como oscurantismo, hechicería, paganismo, violencia, lenguaje soez y situaciones sexuales.

Contiene spoilers del manga.

 _Raiting T por ahora, pero podría cambiar, advertencia antes del capítulo para que ubiquen la escena antes de la lectura en caso de haberla._

* * *

 **C** uarta **L** una: En el corazón del Imperio

Dorcas había llegado a Rakushou con la evidente imagen de una forastera, una falda amplia de manta en un tono azul marino, con aberturas en las piernas, y una blusa de algodón de color verde pistache, unos grandes aretes de oro en forma de esferas, collares de cuentas colgando del cuello, brazos llenos de brazaletes y anillos en todos los dedos. Los castaños cabellos de la muchacha se arremolinaban en ondas esponjadas que enmarcaban su rostro las puntas de este eran algo más claras que el resto del cabello, piel bronceada por el sol, de un color arena, con abundantes cejas definidas sobre unos grandes ojos verdes, un verde extraño, como el color de la malaquita y una pequeña nariz respingada adornada con un aro de oro.

La vio tropezarse al bajar del carruaje pero no tenía intención alguna de acercarse a ella después de que se aseguró que Seishun Ri la mantuviera a salvo.

Tenía una necesidad de mantener su distancia, Koumei lo miró juzgándolo en silencio por ser, según él, un insensible.

Unos minutos más tarde se arrepintió por completo de eso. Precisamente en el momento que Dorcas decidió que era buena idea casi vomitar a su madrastra y luego desmayarse en frente de toda la corte.

Koutoku rio con un estruendo, burlándose de ella. Y de él también seguramente.

—Querido hijo, los curanderos llevaran a la Joven Dorcas a sus aposentos. —le habló dulcemente Gyokuen.

Kouen la apretó contra sí mismo. No confiaba en esa mujer ni en ninguno de sus sirvientes.

—Yo la llevaré. —y siguió a los sirvientes que le indicarían donde dormiría su nueva prometida. Abandonó la estancia bajo la atenta mirada de su padre y esa asquerosa mujer.

El ala donde se alojaban las visitas quedaba algo lejos de sus propios aposentos, como era obvio que debía ser para ella.

Cuando llegaron al lugar indicado no prestó mucha atención a su alrededor y solo dejó a Dorcas sobre la cama.

—No creo que esté enferma, príncipe. Solo necesita descansar. —dijo Markkio, que lo había seguido hasta allá.

Kouen lo miró por encima del hombro antes de ignorarlo completamente y fijar sus ojos en Dorcas.

Con toda sinceridad no sabía ni que pensar de ella. Tenía un apuro en poder hablar de ese tema con su padre y recibir una explicación por lo menos.

—Salgamos de aquí.

* * *

La luz del atardecer que se colaba por su ventana le caía de lleno en el rostro. Eso fue lo único que la hizo removerse en el cómodo colchón que la sostenía.

Abrió los ojos con un agitar de pestañas. Techo de madera color ciruela, no era familiar, tampoco el olor de la habitación. Se sentó con un movimiento abrupto.

Observó su entorno, era una habitación algo vacía, pero que disponía el espacio suficiente para hacerla suya. Probablemente no había sido ocupada en años.

Alguien obviamente había sacudido las superficies, pues a pesar de que se habían esmerado en ello, algo le traía la sombra de abandono y de que ese lugar había permanecido bajo llave durante bastante tiempo.

Guió sus pies hacia el piso, cuando se puso de pie se sintió un poco mareada. Respiró profundamente y se dedicó a recorrer la que suponía que sería su habitación.

Su cama era rodeada por doseles de madera roja y con preciosos brocados de seda dorada que escurrían como cascadas con dirección al piso.

El piso era de madera clara, la totalidad, pero además de una cajonera, una mesita baja en medio de la estancia y un enorme jarrón de cerámica pintado a mano no había más cosas en ella.

En la pared contraria a donde se recargaba la cama había un gran ventanal que daba a unos preciosos jardines en el palacio.

Vio sus maletas en un rincón, aguardando a que ella decidiera desempacar.

—Joven Dorcas. —llamaron. Ella dirigió su vista a la entrada de su habitación. En la puerta de gruesa madera estaba una mujer de ropa sencilla, dando una reverencia. Una pronunciada reverencia a decir verdad. —Mi nombre es Hae-so, soy su sirviente principal en este palacio. Asignada por el Emperador.

—Por favor, no es necesario que te inclines, y solo dime Dorcas. Me hace sentir mal tanto formalismo. —dijo apenada Dorcas.

—Lo siento, señorita, pero son órdenes. —pronunció Hae-so con la vista en el piso.

—¿Es la familia Ren? —inquirió Dorcas. La sirvienta asintió.

Dorcas no podía hacer mucho al respecto, solo seguir a Hae-so por los pasillos o seguir sus consejos.

—Debe darse un baño, la arreglaremos para la cena de esta noche.

—¿Cena?

—Así es, todos los hijos del Emperador estarán ahí, y usted, como la futura esposa del Primer Príncipe, debe acompañarle.

—¿Al menos Kouen sabe de esto? Lo creo capaz de ni siquiera mirarme.

Hae-so solo se encogía de hombros.

En una de las paredes de la habitación, una puerta daba a un baño que era conjunto a su dormitorio, supuso que estaba a su disposición, al centro del amplio espacio se encontraba una tina dorada y metálica que era enorme, el baño cubierto de mármol en las superficies daba una impresión de exclusividad y elegancia. Los estantes amplios de las paredes estaban llenos de botellas de fragancias y esencias, además de finas cajas con jabones delicados.

El aseo fue rudo e invasivo, por alguna razón las mucamas pensaban que tallando más fuerte podrían retirar la pigmentación levemente dorada que cubría su piel. Además que como buena gitana poseía algunas cicatrices de aventuras y situaciones peligrosas, esas mujeres parecían ahogar un grito cada vez que veían una marca en su piel. Y ni hablar de cómo rezongaban por tener que cepillar su cabello que se acomodaba en pequeñas ondas y no permanecía totalmente lacio.

Se sentía como un camello siendo limpiado, o un tapete siendo sacudido.

Al terminar lo que Dorcas denominó como "Desinfección" se encontraba en medio de un tumulto de toallas suaves en su colchón. Hae-so terminaba de frotar su cabello para sacarle el agua.

—Enseguida vendrá la Institutriz a darle unas breves instrucciones y explicarle el evento de hoy. —le mencionó la muchacha suavemente.

Casi en cuanto terminó de hablar una mujer gordinflona, con tantas arrugas en la cara que parecía perro ya que grandes porciones de piel colgaban, y con cabello tan gris como las cenizas entró a su habitación. Sus vestimentas indicaban que era de mayor categoría que Hae-so.

—Mi nombre es Nam-ju, soy la institutriz de la familia Ren. Como próximamente formaras parte de la familia Imperial estoy encargada de tu formación. —explicó con voz solemne, enfocando sus pequeños ojos rasgados en Dorcas. —Tu primera tarea es sobrevivir a una cena con el Consejo Imperial, sinceramente, la razón de porque Su Majestad Imperial aceptó el compromiso con el Joven Príncipe es un misterio, pero confío en que podrás desempeñar tu papel con decencia, niña.

Dorcas estaba absolutamente intimidada por esa vieja, que a pesar de que menguaba en coordinación y estatura, su fuerza de voluntad era inmanejable. Y ella sentía que no le caía bien a esa vieja.

La siguiente hora fue gastada en explicaciones absurdas de costumbres reales y de etiqueta, de la que sencillamente ella no entendió ni jota. Dorcas intentó, de verdad, pero no estaba dentro de la lista de cosas que le eran sencillas o interesantes.

—Y recuerda, hagas lo que hagas baja la cabeza y no mires al Emperador a los ojos. Evita la confrontación con cualquier miembro de la familia real.

Despues de eso, las asistentes la forzaron a ponerse ropa que para ella era totalmente extraña, un hanbok(*) de colores oscuros, cuello blanco, con mangas color vino, una pesada y larga falda gris con bordados florales a hilo negro y un peto de tela floreada que ceñía todo en su cintura. Nunca había usado algo tan ajustado en su vida, se sentía ahogada con tanta tela envolviendo su cuerpo, todos los dobleces hacían que nada se moviese de su lugar. Lo peor fue el peinado, cepillaron tanto para hacer una larga trenza que terminaron enrollando en forma de moño y encajando un elegante binyeo(*) de rubíes y topacios para sostenerlo.

Cuando toda esa preparación terminó, las mujeres encargadas de su cuidado parecieron satisfechas con el resultado, pero cuando Dorcas se miró en el cristal del pasillo camino al comedor, se sintió aterrada.

No podía reconocerse.

Se sentía totalmente despojada de su identidad. Y para empeorarlo, sabía que estaba entrando a un terreno completamente desconocido a ciegas y sin ayuda alguna.

Pero claro que todo podía empeorar, porque la indiferencia de Kouen al llegar a su lado antes de entrar al comedor no fue nada comparado con las miradas de sorna y recelo que recibió cuando estuvo ante los ojos de los hermanos de él.

¿Así sería todo? ¿Viviría en la piel de la incomodidad hasta quien sabe cuándo?

—Deja de respirar como animal. —fue el único comentario que recibió de su "prometido".

La nariz de Dorcas se arrugó en señal de enojo pero la mirada de Kouen frenó sus impulsos de contestar.

—Que alegría tenerte con nosotros, Joven Dorcas. Que felicidad la nuestra al ver a nuestro querido príncipe a punto de formar una familia. —fueron las palabras de la Emperatriz. Dorcas mantuvo la mirada baja, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que algo o alguien interrumpiera y ella pudiera desaparecer de la faz de la tierra.

—Toda una sorpresa en verdad, ¿te sientes mejor? Fue totalmente penoso el incidente a tu llegada. —esta vez fue el Emperador quien habló. Contuvo la respiración. ¿Debía contestar? ¿Debía solo sonreír y agachar la cabeza?

Dorcas abrió la boca para tal vez empezar a explicar el desastroso incidente, pero Kouen le interrumpió cuando cubrió su mano que estaba sobre la mesa, con la suya, frente a todos.

—No esta impuesta a los viajes. Además de que sus nervios son una pena. —dijo Kouen.

Dorcas temió que sus latidos se escucharan por toda la estancia, su ritmo iba en aumento y ella solo veía con sorpresa el gesto de Kouen y lo íntimo que parecía en esa situación.

—Pero hermano, pensé que habías decidido no escoger a ninguna mujer, la última vez que Padre mencionó el tema lo zanjaste por completo. —una voz femenina se alzó. Distrayéndola de la cálida mano de Kouen.

Una de las princesas se atrevía a mirarla no muy diferente de lo que se miraba un pedazo de mierda embarrado en la suela del zapato.

—Y sigo pensándolo. Sin embargo, esta unión es necesaria. Aunque no desafortunada. No cambia mis planes en absoluto, espero que Dorcas contribuya y me brinde un soporte justo. —dijo con simpleza Kouen.

Dorcas pareció notar la satisfacción de Koutoku. Aunado a esto, estaba la absoluta diferencia de actitud de Kouen frente a su familia.

¿De qué se estaba perdiendo?

Koumei fijó su mirada en Dorcas, que a su vez acribillaba a Kouen con la suya. Afortunadamente la chica sabía mantenerse en silencio, a pesar de que no sabía que sucedía a su alrededor, estaba adaptándose sobre la marcha a la situación, eso era positivo para ella, Kouen también lo apreciaba, que aunque su mirada decía que hablarían en privado sobre ello, mantenía la fachada de seriedad justa para sostener la mentira.

—¿Es decir que tienes un genuino interés en ella, hermano Kouen? —habló otra de las princesas, una de las más jóvenes.

—Oh, Kourin, tiene un genuino interés en las tierras que gobierna la familia de Dorcas. —explicó jovialmente Gyokuen.

Dorcas apretó fuertemente la mandíbula, sus huesos se notaban a través de la piel por la fuerza que estaba utilizando. Le molestaba que hablaran de ella como si no estuviera presente.

En los últimos días así era. Con su padre, con Kouen, con los Ren.

Se sentía enferma, y ella con su corto temperamento estaba a punto de ir y reventarle la cara a alguien.

Comenzaron a servir los platillos, todos concentrándose en aparentar armonía y disfrutar la compañía de la familia completa. Ella analizó con cuidado cada preparación, en ese momento notó lo hambrienta que estaba.

A pesar del dolor que sentía en su estómago por no haber ingerido alimento desde que llegó, masticó lento y se manejó con cuidado. Por esto cuando sostenía su copa, confiando en su adiestramiento no previó la catástrofe.

—Dorcas, mi hijo y yo hemos acordado que la ceremonia se llevará a cabo en un mes. Deberás prepararte para formar parte de la familia Ren como es debido. —habló el Emperador de pronto.

Ella soltó la copa que llevaba a medio camino y esta arrojó el contenido a sus ropas y a las de Kouen antes de seguir su trayectoria estrellándose contra el piso, haciéndose añicos.

Algunas princesas rieron por lo bajo. El Emperador no se contuvo.

—Será mejor que te esfuerces, niña. Esto no es un patio de juegos. —comentó con simpleza entre risas.

—Lo siento, yo… —no sabía ni a donde mirar, solo movía sus manos sin parar. Se puso de pie tan abruptamente para tratar de limpiar la ropa de Kouen y recoger los pedazos de cristal.

La pesada silla no cedió como debería cuando se puso de pie y la amplia falda quedó atrapada con una de las patas, claro fue que Dorcas cayó de cara contra el piso, casi llevándose a Kouen con ella.

Escuchó algunas risas femeninas y el bufido de exasperación de Kouen.

Después de ahí todo fue confuso, estaba aturdida, alcanzó a discernir cuando Kouen se disculpó en su nombre y la ayudó a salir de la estancia. Clasificando la cena como un total y completo desastre.

Lo siguió en silencio por los pasillos. Dorcas podía distinguir la molestia en su manera de caminar y se preguntó cómo había aprendido a notar las emociones de Kouen a través de sus gestos, gestos que escondía muy bien.

—Lo siento.

Él no respondió.

Se detuvieron enfrente de una puerta doble, enorme, de madera. Kouen alzó sus brazos y empujó, estas se abrieron de par en par dándole a Dorcas la bienvenida a lo que parecía ser la biblioteca.

En silencio la guió al fondo del lugar. Dorcas no se sorprendió cuando divisó el escritorio del príncipe.

—No existe interés alguno en dañarte. Aunque entiendo la cautela. —mencionó casualmente.

Ella crispó los hombros y fijo la mirada en el rostro de Kouen.

—No estoy aquí porque quiera, o porque te quiera. Ambos lo sabemos. —chilló ella algo confundida.

—Sin embargo aquí estamos. A punto de unir nuestras vidas. ¿Viste eso en tu lectura de fortuna o la tontería que fuera? —le inquirió burlón. Acercándose a ella y plantándose a un escaso paso.

Ella no respondió. Se sonrojó con vergüenza.

—¿Dónde quedó tu actitud altanera de gitana? ¿Eran solo habladurías? —se rio en su cara.

Sinceramente a Kouen le daba una intensa satisfacción el divertirse a costa de Dorcas. De verdad estaba a punto de partirse de la risa al ver que ella estaba a nada de llorar. No iba perder el tiempo tratando de justificar su actitud, solo sabía que le molestaba la estúpida manera de actuar que tenía la chica al llegar a Rakushou, toda intimidada y temerosa como un ratón en jaula de gatos. El momento en el que se convirtió en el entretenimiento de su padre y hermanas fue la cereza del pastel.

Detestaba a la gente dudosa y temerosa.

—¿Esta eres tú?

Dorcas pasó de la indignación, a la rabia y luego, a la sorpresa. Kouen se había acercado demasiado con un brazo alzado en dirección a su rostro, deslizó la yema de sus dedos por el pómulo y se fue directo al prendedor que sostenía la trenza.

Su cabello cayó cual cascada sobre su espalda y pudo apreciar la comodidad del príncipe con ello.

—¿Qué lugar pretendes tomar?

Kouen se detuvo con un mechón del cabello de Dorcas entre sus dedos.

—¿Qué?

—Sí, ¿qué lugar pretendes tomar? Porque desde que estamos metidos en este problema no te has preocupado por dirigirte a mi o lidiar conmigo. Pero ahora vienes y me das un sermón sobre identidad pero al mismo tiempo sacas las manos sin hablarme claro sobre lo que verdaderamente esperas de mí en este trato. —ella no titubeó. No desvió la mirada y Kouen se reprendió cuando se encontró en comodidad con la actitud de ella.

—¿Qué lugar quieres que tome o cual es el que tú quieres tomar? —fue una contrapregunta que incomodó a Dorcas. —Está más que claro que serás mi esposa, creo que tu pregunta es ¿en apariencia o quieres que seamos una matrimonio de verdad? ¿Es eso, Dorcas?

Una presión fuerte hacía zumbar los oídos de Dorcas, sentía calientes las mejillas y como si sus pies estuviesen sujetos al piso con algún hechizo.

El hecho de que Kouen estuviera peligrosamente cerca de ella y con una de sus manos en su cintura no la ayudaba en lo absoluto.

—Y debido a la decisión arbitraria de la que somos parte, no me molestaría en absoluto, incluso lo encuentro práctico, que mejoremos nuestra relación, tu y yo. —podría decirse que él estaba coqueteándole, pero contra la creencia de muchos, solo Kouen Ren podría estar diciendo eso con la voz que alguien usualmente utilizaría para exponer una estrategia militar.

Hablaba completamente en serio.

Por eso cuando finalmente rozó sus labios se quedó totalmente sacada del panorama.

—En, ¿estás ocupado? —Koumei se quedó paralizado al presenciar la escena. Que aunque Kouen alejó su rostro del de Dorcas, su mano aún continuaba sujetándola por la cintura.

—Algo así.

Escuchar hablar a Kouen pareció sacar de su ensoñación a Dorcas que en un arrebato se soltó abruptamente del agarre del Primer Príncipe y salió a paso de relámpago de la biblioteca, ignorando completamente a Koumei.

—¿Hermano? —la interrogante de Koumei fue obvia. El nombrado solo se encogió de hombros y tomó un pergamino de la superficie del escritorio.

—No me apetece crear un enemigo en mi futura esposa, si lo que se espera es que la conserve un tiempo. —explicó llanamente.

Koumei casi se palmea el rostro, su hermano era un total bruto.

—No puedes ir por ahí coqueteando con una chiquilla. Porque Dorcas Malachi aun es muy joven para aceptar separar su compromiso de sus sentimientos. —le espetó con preocupación. Pero al ver la nula reacción de su hermano mayor, quedó serio. —A menos que lo que quieras sea enamorarla.

Kouen frunció las cejas y miró fijamente a su hermano. Como podría predecirse en él, esto no había sido su idea, lo peor es que estaba a ciegas, los mapas de campos de guerra no te enseñaban como conquistar a alguien, seguiría el consejo de su padre, contando con la ingenuidad e inocencia de Dorcas, todo saldría bien.

—Hermano, sé que no es de mi incumbencia, pero realmente creo que debes andarte con cuidado con esta niña.

Kouen soltó una risa jovial dejando caer el pergamino y mirando a Koumei despreocupado.

—¿Estas diciendo que puede salir mal? ¿Qué? ¿Traicionará a Kou al final?

—Estoy diciendo que esta niña es exactamente lo que precede a una mujer en la que estarías interesado. La diferencia de edad es lo de menos, Dorcas posee cualidades que aprecias en tus compañías. Y no puedo evitar pensarlo, si te enamoras de ella al final.

—Es totalmente absurdo. Lo único que veo son aspectos exasperantes de su personalidad.

Koumei suspiró cansinamente, su hermano estaba yéndose por un camino peligroso. Algo tan difícil como eran los sentimientos no eran para tomarse a la ligera. Y sinceramente, Kouen era un ignorante en ese aspecto.

—Dorcas no está aquí por la villa, y lo sabes.

Kouen vio como su hermano abandonaba la biblioteca con molestia. No podía culparle, entendía su preocupación.

Aunque sencillamente no veía el como podría perjudicarle el que Dorcas decidiera quedarse con él.

* * *

Dorcas había recibido una reprimenda de parte de Nam-ju. Con coscorrones incluidos. Su desempeño no solo había decepcionado a la institutriz, si no que había acabado en desastre y se había convertido en el hazmerreír de las princesas Ren.

Pero sencillamente ella no podía prestar atención a lo que la vieja le decía. Solo podía recordar a Kouen y sus malditos coqueteos que le hacían volverse aún más torpe.

Cuando estuvo sola en su habitación, con ligeras ropas de dormir, en medio de la oscuridad, miró el techo.

En todo el tiempo que llevaba conociendo a Kouen Ren no había notado con conciencia lo bien parecido que era, su manera de mirar o que su voz era sin duda agradable. Pero si notaba gentileza, detrás de sus maneras reales y presuntuosas de príncipe.

Aun con su manera tosca de relacionarse con los demás, nunca iba con rodeos, siempre exigió de ella lo que quería y a su vez, ella de él. Tal vez esa comodidad en entre ambos fue lo que los llevó hasta esa situación en primer lugar.

"¿Esta eres tu?"

Eso le había preguntado Kouen, miro las mangas de su bata, vio las ropas que habían sido preparadas para ella. Todo seguía el estricto orden de la estética del Imperio, incluso su maldito cabello, recogido y extravagante con adornos que pesaban más que su bolso.

Se puso de pie con prisa para quedarse observando su reflejo, ¿qué tanto de gitana había en ella? ¿qué tan sencillo era dominar su voluntad?

No se sorprendió cuando la rabia recorrió sus extremidades, dándole un impulso, parecido a una descarga eléctrica que bajó por su brazo y que en el siguiente momento, había ocasionado que su puño se estrellara contra su reflejo.

El espejo se resquebrajó.

Cuando retiró su puño, notó las lágrimas de sangre en los cristales, en sus nudillos y en el piso de madera. Pedazos cayeron al suelo, dejando el fondo hueco del ornamento a la vista.

Casi arrancó los broches de su melena, dejando caer los mechones de cabello en su espalda y hombros. Rompió su ropa de dormir y también todos los hanbok y trajes que habían traído para ella.

La respiración agitada mientras destrozaba todo lo que la rodeaba, su cuerpo desnudo en aquel ataque de furia. Las lagrimas corriendo como un arroyo por sus mejillas. Los gemidos de frustración que la hacían parecer un animal agonizante.

No fueron suficientes para descargarse.

—Quiero mis cosas. —dijo Dorcas. Gyokuen, que fue traída por Hae-so cuando escuchó los estruendos y chillidos, enfrentó la mirada de ella. Dos cristales encendidos, como si hubiera una linterna detrás de ellos.

La Emperatriz sonrió.

—¿Por qué no me sigues, querida?

El Imperio no era seguro de noche, cuando Gyokuen era la que realmente gobernaba el lugar, o las personas que deambulaban a esa hora.

Los hermanos Ren lo sabían.

Por eso cuando Dorcas dio un paso para seguir a Gyokuen, fue abruptamente detenida por el cuerpo de Kouen, que la empujó dentro de la habitación, y mirando por encima del hombro a la ahora esposa de su padre, le cerró la puerta en la cara.

Hae-so miró anonadada la acción del príncipe, Gyokuen no borró la sonrisa de su cara, al contrario, se acrecentó.

—Esconde a tu nueva mascota, querido hijo. —canturreó y continuó su camino, dejando a la otra mujer sin saber que hacer.

Dentro de la habitación, Kouen había cubierto el cuerpo de Dorcas con un pedazo de sábana. Entonces se permitió observar lo que los rodeaba, parecía que había habido un ataque en ese lugar, vio de reojo las manos de ella.

—No voy a asentir y convertirme en una mujer de los Ren. Acepto mi lugar como tu prometida, pero no voy a perderme en un linaje que nunca, a pesar de que llegue a enamorarme de ti, será parte de lo que soy. Es lo que te ofrezco. Si no puedes con ello, si no puedo ser yo misma, entonces desenvaina tu espada y mátame aquí mismo. —habló Dorcas, y él se vio transportado al momento en donde ella le amenazó frente a todos.

Kouen se arrodilló frente a ella. Y se miraron fijamente sin decir nada.

—Eres la mujer más estúpida de todas.

Pero la grande mano del príncipe acariciaba la cabeza de la pequeña Dorcas, que parecía contener toda la valentía del mundo.

* * *

 ** _Notas del capítulo:_** Hola a todos, muchas gracias por llegar hasta acá. Ya sinceramente no se hace cuanto fue mi última actualización, ¿un mes? A pesar de ello espero que les esté gustando esta historia, tengo muchísimas ideas con la trama pero el plasmarlas es un reto.

Ahora, por favor díganme, ¿qué les parece esta situación? ¿Kouen es sincero? ¿Qué le aconsejó Koutoku? ¿Ya tuvieron su audiencia?

¿Y Dorcas? ¿Tiene un plan? ¿Estuvo bien su cambio de actitud?

Esto va con todo.

Gracias a todas las personas que están leyéndome, gracias a Baioretto-chan que me dejó un review. Recuerden que para el escritor es muy importante que sus lectores le den unas palabras de aliento o animo.

Espero sus bellos _**review's.**_

* * *

Buenas vibras a todos, cariñitos, **-kappa.**


End file.
